Send in the Clones: a Cars fanfic
by unicorn128
Summary: Mater makes clones with a spy gadget, uh oh!
1. Chapter 1

Send in the clones a Cars fanfic Chapter 1: the discovery Mater woke up one day nearly tripping on a rock. He looked and smiled at a picture of his friend Lightning McQueen, and then after he brushed his teeth, he went outside and found Sally taking a drive. "Hey Miss Sally, where's McQueen?" "He's out practicing with Francesco." Said Sally. "Oh" Mater said, disappointed. Ever since the World Grand Prix scam incident, Lightning and Francesco were always competing with another. Even thought that was bad, it led to something good… Holley Shiftwell, his new girlfriend. Seeing how showing up would make things worse, Mater decided to go into the field for a walk. Suddenly he spotted something in the grass. It looked like a silver ball with buttons inside it. Become more and more curious, he decided to press one of the buttons. Suddenly a flash of light came from the ball and in an instant it was gone. Mater blinked, then he goggled because right in front of him, was another Mater!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: double the tow truck "Dad gum!" Mater said. The clone just stood there staring at him, and then it said "Hello, I'm your clone; I'm your substitute if the enemy is after you, I'm filled with all of your memories so that I know what you know. " So that's it Mater thought, it must've been one of those high tech gadgets that Finn and Holley use. "Um hi there, what do you want to do?" Mater asked. Just then the Sheriff came around and the clone hid. "There you are Mater, Francesco needs a tow from that cactus pit." Then he left. Mater was a little disappointed, because even though he loved towing, he loved his soap opera, how the wheel turns. If he were to tow Francesco he would miss it. Then an idea came into his head, if his clone got Francesco, he would have time to watch his show. "Oh clone, I have a job for you!" Mater said. The clone came out of his hiding place. "What is it?" "I want you to tow Francesco to Flo's, he's in the cactus pit." "Roger that! I'll be back in a minute." "Thanks." And the clone went off. "This could be the beginning of a great idea." Mater said as he watched his soap. But I'm sorry to say that it wasn't but I won't say anything else, or I'll ruin the rest of the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 After the show Mater saw that the clone had brought Francesco and had returned. "Wow, great job!" "All in a day's work, what else do you want me to do?" "Well, there's not much else…" Suddenly the phone rang. Mater answered it and found out that Lizzie had broken down near Wheel Well and needed a tow, and that Otis broke down again and also needed a tow. Mater sighed, he knew that if he would do two tows, he would miss out on going to the movies with McQueen. Then he got another idea. If I make another clone, he thought, then the clones could do all the work and I could go to the movies! "Say clone, I got another job for you, how about you go tow Lizzie and I get you a new friend?" "That would be great, leave it to me!" and off the clone Mater went. Then Mater found the device and made another clone. "Okay new clone, you get Otis and tow him to the doctor's, okay?" "Gotcha boss, I'm on my way!" And the second Mater clone went off. "This was a pretty good idea" Mater said to himself, then he raced to meet McQueen at the movie, and that's when things took a turn for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 When Mater got home and went to bed he heard a bump in the night. He went to check what it was outside. Then all of a sudden, hundreds of lights flashed before him. "THE GHOST LIGHT!" Mater yelled in terror. "WHERE!" Called a hundred similar voices. Mater looked up and saw that there were HUNDREDS of Maters in front of him! "Dad gum! What happened?" "We decided to make more clones for you so that that it would be easier for you. Don't worry no one saw us." Mater stared, then he thought, then he said. "Okay, if you want more work you could build a rocket ship." "Okay!" and in two hours they built a not too shabby space ship. "Wow now I need all of you to climb in and test it for me." So they all crammed into the rocket. Mater lit it and it suddenly took off. "Bon voyage and don't come back!" Mater called, and went back to bed. Meanwhile the clones were flying across the sky and suddenly landed on a distant island. And that was the end of the clone affair… or was it?


End file.
